<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm a big boy by PeachyPerfect (tomssweetheart)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183614">i'm a big boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomssweetheart/pseuds/PeachyPerfect'>PeachyPerfect (tomssweetheart)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Teasing, explicit pictures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomssweetheart/pseuds/PeachyPerfect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, go on then. I dare you. You know the consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>CMBYN Drabble Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm a big boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My contribution to the CMBYN Drabble Challenge Prompt #3: 'I dare you.' <strong>Explicit pictures inside.</strong></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/wsFcHpG">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/gJ20yCN">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/pxY1Fgw">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/r35LMvJ">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/xfzpGZP"></a>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Timmy</strong><br/>
&lt; dickpic &gt;</p>
<p><strong>Armie</strong><br/>
You’ve got some nerve.</p>
<p><strong>Timmy</strong><br/>
yep. i’m also very hard</p>
<p><strong>Armie</strong><br/>
I can see that. Sucks.</p>
<p><strong>Timmy</strong><br/>
not yet. but a hand will do for now</p>
<p><strong>Armie</strong><br/>
Is that so?</p>
<p><strong>Timmy</strong><br/>
yea i can manage. i’m a big boy</p>
<p><strong>Armie</strong><br/>
Are you now? You don’t have very good memory for a big boy.</p>
<p><strong>Timmy</strong><br/>
i dunno what you’re talkin about</p>
<p><strong>Armie</strong><br/>
Sure you don’t. Do you have permission to masturbate?</p>
<p><strong>Timmy</strong><br/>
probably not</p>
<p><strong>Armie</strong><br/>
But that doesn’t stop you?</p>
<p><strong>Timmy</strong><br/>
nah. my boyfriend is all the way on the other side of the country and he won’t facetime me so i have no other choice</p>
<p><strong>Armie</strong><br/>
You could be a good boy, for once. Maybe listen to your boyfriend.</p>
<p><strong>Timmy</strong><br/>
not today</p>
<p><strong>Armie</strong><br/>
Well, go on then. I dare you. You know the consequences.</p>
<p><strong>Timmy</strong><br/>
oh yea</p>
<p><strong>Armie</strong><br/>
My hand is already itching. Gonna turn your pretty little ass so red, you won’t be able to sit down for a while.</p>
<p><strong>Timmy</strong><br/>
pls</p>
<p><strong>Armie</strong><br/>
Count on it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Timmy</strong><br/>
&lt; cumpic &gt;<br/>
oops</p>
<p><strong>Armie</strong><br/>
You’re gonna be so fucked.</p>
<p><strong>Timmy</strong><br/>
Can’t wait.</p>
<p><strong>Armie</strong><br/>
See you tomorrow, baby. Call you later?</p>
<p><strong>Timmy</strong><br/>
yes pls. love you</p>
<p><strong>Armie</strong><br/>
Love you more.</p>
<p><strong>Timmy</strong><br/>
nah</p>
<p><strong>Armie</strong><br/>
Jesus Christ.</p>
<p><strong>Timmy</strong><br/>
&lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>God, why am I like this?<br/>Anyway, I'm getmehighonmagic on Tumblr and @peachyperfectao3 on Instagram if you want to hold me accountable for this. Love you all ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>